Under the New Caprican Sky
by Kristi-730
Summary: We got married can you believe it?" Sam/Lee AU


Under the New Caprican Sky

"Well it looks like there's finally someone who can drink Kara under the table." Lee Adama laughed as he came across the blonde pilot, literally, passed out under a table. Her boyfriend, the former pyramid player and leader of the Caprica resistance, was propped up next to her.

"Hey Lee." Sam smiled

"Hey Sam. Having fun?"

"Loads." He motioned to the cups in Lee's hands, "Can I have one of those?"

"You bet."

Lee handed the man a cup, then sat down on the ground next to him and the two

"You know what? I need to take a walk." Sam slowly managed to pull himself up, "You want to come with?"

"Sure."

Lee didn't know it then but that walk would end up changing his life forever.

**XXX**

After everything was said, and done, both men just laid silently under the stars until finally Sam couldn't take it any longer and he said, "You know I never pegged you as the type who…" he stopped talking and just motioned to their naked bodies.

"I could say the same thing to you… Had you done this before?"

"I'm not a whore but, yeah you weren't the first guy I ever...Was I the first guy you…?"

Lee bit his lower lip, "No. I mean it's been a while but...No." Lee wondered to himself if it was too early to tell Sam how he felt and then decided that if he didn't do it now it would never be done, "I like you Sam. Really like you."

"I like you too. Have for a while"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do we do now? How do we do this? Do we just go about our lives and pretend that this never happened, while having a relationship when no one's looking? Because I don't think I can do that. Or do we--"

Sam instantly shut Lee up with a kiss.

"I'm in this," Sam told him after he pulled away, "Now get some sleep. We'll talk about everything in the morning. Okay?"

**XXX**

Lee tried to sleep, but he had so many thoughts running through his head that it was next to impossible. How were they going to make a relationship happen, what with Sam on New Caprica and Lee on Pegasus? Could their relationship withstand that much of a distance?

And then suddenly Lee Adama knew what he had to do.

"Sam," he whispered into the other man's ear waking him up, "Marry me."

**XXX**

Lee never expected Sam to say, "Yes" so fast to his, rather unexpected, proposal but he did. And before he knew it they were standing in front of a priestess, next to a hollowed out tree, exchanging vows.

For the first time, in a long time, Lee Adama was truly happy.

**XXX**

As Sam and Lee walked through the town they felt like they were untouchable but they knew that they would have to deal with people and what they said soon.

_Like now, _Lee thought as he spotted Kara coming their way. And boy did she look pissed.

"What's going on Sam?" She asked.

Sam took a step forward, "We need to talk about something."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. From the minute I woke us this morning people have been staring at me and whispering. And that could only mean one of two things. Either I did something stupid last night or you did. And, "Kara tilted her head to the side, "judging by the hickey on your neck I'm going to go with the second option. Just tell me Sam."

"Lee and I got married this morning."

"Can you repeat that?" Kara asked, sounding surprisingly calm.

"We got married Kara." Lee told her as he stepped forward and took a hold of Sam's hand tighter.

"Is Dee clueless too or am I literally the last person to find out?"

"Dee." Lee whispered. She was waiting for him. He had forgotten all about her.

"I cannot believe it. You forgot about her didn't you? Wow. " Kara laughed the most painfully sad laugh Lee had ever heard, "Good luck Sammy. You're gonna need it."

As Kara walked away Lee could feel his heart fill with remorse. He was so caught up in Sam, and his own feelings, that he had never even stop to think that there were other people to consider.

"Come on." Sam whispered into Lee's ear, "It's going to be okay."

As Lee and Sam walked towards the raptor the breeze turned cool and Lee could smell rain in the air.


End file.
